1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses, and more specifically pertains to hingeless eyeglasses as a part of a collar as well as a headband.
2. Description of the Related Art
One's eyewear, particularly the appearance of having attractive shapes, colors, and designs combined with the function of wearing reading glasses and sunglasses, has become extremely important, especially as the population of baby-boomers is getting older and needing reading glasses daily. Unlike most eyeglass wearers of bi-focal or prescription lenses, many reading glasses or sunglass wearers do not wear eyeglasses at all times, often resulting in the misplacement or the loss of eyeglasses. While most frames of sunglasses are rigidly constructed and the sunglasses wearers are commonly able to place them on top of the head as a convenient holding place when the sunglasses are not being used at eyelevel, the frames of most reading glasses are too fragile to stay on the head of a wearer. Wearing a long chain or a string, attached to the temple of eyeglasses, around the neck in the prior art often causes a breakage of the frame or scratches on the lenses of eyeglasses with a wearer's physical movement. Furthermore, conventional eyeglasses are hinged with screws which frequently become loose and require an immediate repair. In addition to the functions and the comfort of wearing eyeglasses, the accessibility and the attractiveness of eyewear is essential to all eyeglass wearers. Therefore, based on the systems known in the art for the eyeglasses, there is a need for an improved device.
Known prior art, includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,812 (Sep. 28, 1999) to Moenning and U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,198 (Apr. 13, 1999) to DeCotis, describes the devices as attachments to the eyeglasses which generate swaying effects on the eyeglasses and causes damage to the eyeglasses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,472 (Apr. 27, 1999) to Oshikawa, describes securing the eyeglasses on the head of a wearer by wearing a particular hat with a retractable cord which is attached to the temple of glasses in a reel at the back of the hat. The eyeglasses are securely held on a wearer's head only by wearing a particularly designed hat and no others. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,928 (May 18, 1999) to Hyung-Seob, describes particularly designed shirts with hooks. Neither devices of U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,472 (Apr. 27, 1999) to Oshikawa nor U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,928 (May 18, 1999) to Hyung-Seob, gives a wearer a choice to wear any other garment for the secure holding of eyeglasses. U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,273 B2 (Jul. 4, 2006) to Benavides and others, describes protection of the lenses while eyeglasses are not being used by turning around the eyeglass temple to the face of eyeglasses with uniquely designed hinges. While the lenses are protected, the matters associated with a loss of unique hinge screws and the convenient use of the device still exist. U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,500 (Jun. 30, 1998) to Mayes, describes securing the lenses or eyeglasses by inserting lenses in the retainer pockets of a headband with a fastener at the back, or fitting the temple of eyeglasses through a tunnel on each temple of the headband with conventional eyeglasses. Whereas the device is securely stays on a wearer's head, the tightly fit headband made by multiple layers of material creates excess heat on the wearer's head while engaging in physical activity.